Hold Me
by crazynobody
Summary: Faith calls Bosco for help and ends up confessing her love for him but is it to late?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hold me   
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. They belong to Edward Allen Bernero, John Wells and some other fine folks. I'm just borrowing them for a while!   
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Author's Note: I just want to thank my wonderful beta Bobbie. Without you this story would not make sense.  
  
Summary: Faith calls Bosco for help and ends up confessing her love for him but is it too late?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Bosco woke up to the ringing of his phone; he picked up and heard crying on the other end.   
  
"Who is this?" he asked, his voice both confused and concerned.   
  
"It's me" was all the person was able to choke out between sobs.   
  
"Faith?"   
  
"Yeah...Fred left me and the kid last night. Bosco he...he hit me." She started crying harder now.   
  
'That son of a bitch Bosco' thought to himself clinching his fist.   
  
"Faith shh it's going to be okay, alright. I'll be over in ten minutes okay, don't move," he said in a soft voice.   
  
"O.K" she cried. Bosco hung up the phone and dress quickly; he made it to Faith's apartment in record time. He knocked on the door. Emily answered the door in seconds, collapsing into his arms.  
  
"Is mom going to be okay?" she asked trying to compose herself. "I'm scared uncle Bosco."   
  
"Shh Em she's going to okay. I promise. She's just hurting right now okay?" Bosco said rubbing her back, trying to calm the young child down. "Where is she?" he asked as they walk into the living room to see Charlie playing with Hot Wheel set.   
  
"She's in the bathroom," Emily said finally getting her crying under control.   
  
"Can you stay here…take care of your brother for me while I talk to your mom?" Emily nodded. Bosco walked to the bathroom, knocking softly when he reached the door.   
  
"Faith...Faith its Bosco. Can I come in?" She quickly unlocked the door. Seeing the pain in her eyes, Bosco gently led her inside, closing the door behind them. He turned to find Faith headed towards the bathroom. He'd barely entered the room when Faith fell into his arms, no longer holding back the pain and sorrow that filled her heart. Not sure how else to comfort her, Bosco held her tightly. He'd never seen her like this before; he wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do so he spoke to her in a soft voice.   
  
"It's going to be okay" he replied over and over again until Faith shook her head.   
  
"No…it's not okay Bos...he beat me...we were arguing…he'd had too much to drink…before he came home. He was yelling at me…about how I never come on time. The next thing I knew he started hitting me. He wouldn't stop…he kept hitting me. I begged him to stop…he wouldn't stop. I tried to fight back. I tried Bosco…I tired to fight back but he was punching me…he just kept punching me…over and over..." she cried shaking in his arms.   
  
"I know Faith," Bosco said, rubbing her back. "I know you tried."   
  
"...But it didn't work…he pinned me to the floor and he...and he" she started to continue but couldn't finish. He pulled her back to his chest, holding her while stroking her hair.  
  
'I'm going to kill that fucking son of a bitch if that's the last thing I do.' he thought to himself. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside, focusing on Faith's immediate needs.  
  
"Shh it's over Faith. He can't hurt you anymore, I won't let him. Faith, I promise I won't let him or anybody else hurt you okay? You have to believe that you mean way too much to me. I won't let you hurt like this ever again." He stated mentally wondering if he'd said too much because her as soon as he said it her head rose off his chest; she looked him in the eye.   
  
"Thank you Bos...I don't know what I'd do without you. I...I love you.   
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know why she was being so honest with him. She didn't know why she allowed herself to break down and cry like that, but she couldn't help it, he made her feel comfortable and safe. In fact he was the only person she ever really felt comfortable enough to show who she really was. The real her; not the cop…not the mom… not the wife, but the woman. He was the only person she could trust with her emotions without worry about him using them against her later. But did she just ruin that by sharing her true feelings for him? She panicked, trying to think of something to say to explain what she'd just said. She moved to speak when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head. She winced and closed her eyes tightly.   
  
He tried not to let what she'd said get to him…that she loved him. He knew Faith could never love anybody like him, but then again she did love Fred. Hearing her wince in pain jarred him from his thoughts.  
  
"You okay Faith?" he asked. Before she could respond her full weight was against Bosco, causing both of them to fall to the floor. She landed face down on Bosco's chest. Bosco shook her shoulder gently trying to get her up before panic set in.   
  
"Faith, Faith come on wake up. Please wake up" he shook her a little harder. Rolling her on her back, he made sure she was breathing while checking for a pulse. That's when he got his first real good look at Faith's face.  
  
"Oh My God!" he thought to himself. Faith's left eye was black…both cheeks were swollen with black and blue marks all over them. Seeing this he struggled to get his cell phone from his coat pocket before calling the firehouse hoping to eliminate the process of talking to an operator.   
  
"Hello." Kim answered the phone.   
  
"Kim, its Bosco I need an ambulance," Bosco cried. Before he could continue Kim cut him off.   
  
"Bosco, who need's the ambulance? Where are you at?" Kim asked concern because it sounded like he was crying and she knew the only person he would cry over is Faith.   
  
"Its Faith…she's on the bathroom floor…I can't get her to wake up," Bosco pleaded with Kim. He put his hand on Faith's stomach to see if she was still breathing. "She's breathing but it's slow and she has a lot bruises" he added explaining the bruises he'd seen on her arms when he checked for her pulse.   
  
"Okay Bos we're on our way" Kim said quickly hung up the phone and shouted for Carlos to get his ass in the bus. She was determined to get to Faith before it was too late. She was about to lose another friend; reminders of the traumatic events that had shaken the very core of the 55s filling her mind. She fought to keep her emotions in control enough to drive.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Bosco hung up the phone while getting to his feet. He had to take care of the kids before the ambulance came. He didn't want them see Faith taken away on a stretcher. Before he walked out the bathroom he checked on Faith. Her condition hadn't gotten any worse so he headed for the living room to talk to Faith's kids.  
  
"Em you think you and Charlie could run to the store for me and your mom?"  
  
"Sure what do you want?"  
  
"Just get lunch for the four of us. I'll let you two choose okay? And I tell you what… you two can keep the change." Bosco said, handing Emily thirty dollars.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Bosco replied, a smile on his face. "Really." .  
  
"Okay. Come on Charlie." Emily said walking to the door, Charlie followed behind her. Bosco made a quick phone call to his mom so she could come over and watch the kids when they went to hospital. Five minutes later there was a loud knock on the door. Bosco rushed to open it. It was Kim and Carlos.  
  
"Come on…she's still unconscious." Bosco said, leading them to the bathroom.   
  
'Oh My God' Kim thought when she saw Faith's face. Getting over her shock Kim rushed to Faith's side and started to go to work on her. It was a matter of minutes before she felt comfortable enough to move Faith.   
  
"Okay she stable enough let's her out of here." Kim said, rushing to get Faith out of the bathroom and into the ambulance.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

Bosco paced the waiting room. He'd been there for almost an hour but to him it felt like days. He was by himself since Kim and Carlos had received a call shortly after they brought Faith into the ER.  
  
"Is anyone here waiting for an update on a Faith Yokas?" A doctor who looked in his mid forties asked from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Is she okay?" Bosco asked.   
  
"She has a bad concussion but she should be okay in a day or two." the doctor assured him.  
  
"When can I see her?"  
  
"They're getting her settled in right now but I'll have someone come get you when they're done.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." The doctor smiled before leaving the room.  
  
Standing in the doorway, Bosco froze, seeing how pale Faith looked.   
  
"Hey." she said without opening her eyes sensing his presence in the room.  
  
"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked softly.  
  
"I've had better days." she admitted opening her eyes to find him still standing by the door.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
"Well are you going to stand over there all day or you going to sit down and talk to me?" she asked playfully trying to end his nervousness.   
  
He walked over to the side of the bed taking a seat in a chair for visitors. He told her that his mom was watching over the kids until he got back. He also told her that he had Sully and Ty personally looking for Fred. After a couple minutes of idle talk, Faith drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Faith I love you too," he whispered after couple of minutes of watching her sleep. Just because she didn't remember what she said doesn't mean he had to forget. To his surprise she squeezed his hand as a gesture of acknowledgment. He looked up to see a soft smile on her face.   
  
End 


End file.
